Skill Examination Role Play 1
---- Wasting no time, Karura and her team of hunter ninja sets off after the defector at top speed, each in a grim mood as they try not to think about what could happen if they failed though the thoughts wouldn't go away, no matter how much they try to remove it from their minds and give up trying after twenty minutes, instead using their energy to try to override the negative thoughts with something else, thoughts of their favorite food, what they are going to do when they get back from their successful missions and so forth. Karura though replaced the thoughts of failure with her annoyance of being on a team, something her superiors knows very well she despises but this time, there was no getting around it, they insisted too strongly that the mission is too important for her to go alone, despite her talents as a shinobi which only served to irritate her more. These thoughts were the strongest since being assigned on this team and it wasn't hard for her to completely forget about the negative possibility of failure. But these thoughts were not distracting her or her teammates from their mission, they were some of the best their village has and when they suddenly picked up the trail of their prey, their minds immediately focused only on the mission. It took them about three hours but as they drew close to their target who despite having a solid seven hour lead was unable to move fast enough to make it count, Karura and her team slowed down as not to accidentally overtake their prey but ambush him instead. Within minutes, they had caught up to the defector. Somewhere else in a prison that the Five Kage and Daimyo had made to contain the Kirigakure (Once Konohagakure) shinobi. He was wanted from Konohagakure, for various crimes from murder to torture and even to the point of disobeying the Hokage's orders and going against him. He also hated that place of the underworld for killing his sensei. The other reasons they contained for he was known as the "Insane Sage" for his violent outbursts as a Jugo Clan Member. He each day had to fight the urge of rage, his counterpart, the real Insane Sage. It haunted him everyday and night he was there. He could not get out, with seals of nature transformations. The first seal is Lightning Release, and when set off, it will use the Lightning Release: False Darkness technique. The next one being water, when set off it uses Water Release: Wild Water Wave. The next one, Earth, when set off it uses Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, to block off any attackers that try to take his Sage Transformation. The next and final one, is Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, to burn the intruders. Then there is a chain and ball attached to his right angle, where that seal is placed with the Explosion Release Technique: C0, which would wipe the entire cell and a huge part of land, killing him and the rest of the intruders. Also, if he is forced to fight, the Cursed Seal of Earth would activate and allow him to be powered up without using his power with the Insane Sage. But all he does is wait, wait, and wait. Nothing to do. He is served with a meal everyday. 5 of them a day. Breakfast, Snacks, Lunch, Dinner, and more Snacks. That's all he does, all his life is worth for at this point in his hellish life. Smiling behind her mask, Karura activates the Hiding In Mist Technique, shrouding the area with fog dense enough that even the Sharingan would have no visibility more than a couple meters away from them. This far away from the sea, there is no mist and the defector knew that, instantly putting him on alert for an assault and drew his kunai from his bag and all the while, his nerves were so on edge that the slightest noise would cause him to jump or attack, a common response. The Hiding In The Misr Technique is used primarily by hunter ninja and especially by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist but that doesn't narrow down the list of who is after him however, as he stood there ready for an attack and Karura's team squat not moving, not making a sound, he was able to deduce it wasn't the seven Swordsmen of the Mist, their stye is too aggressive to simple stand around for minutes on end waiting to see if their opponent will make a move first, something that is almost like an unofficial tradition passed down through the generations. Time continued to tick on as no one made a move and the defector tried to figure out who it was that was sent after him and while he was able to take off several people who knew didn't have this level of patience, he hit a dead end and a look of frustration came over his face, causing Karura to smile behind her mask once again. She enjoyed waiting it out, driving her prey insane through the method of wait and see, something her teammates couldn't endure as long as her and started to grow antsy. Karura sighed and the three of them nodded at each other and started their attack. From the south came shuriken, thrown fast and hard while at the same time, shuriken came from the west and a single, easily unnoticed drop of water shot at high speed and with great volocety came from the east. The defector managed to deflect the shuriken and kunaj fairly easily as was expected but didn't notice the ninjutsu attack by Karura and was hit as if out of nowhere. His fear suddenly intensified three fold, his heart raced and his breath became quick and heavy as his mind raced trying to figure out what happened, almost missing the next round of attacks. -Still in his cell waiting, while the Five Kage come, and the Daimyo come, along with a Tokubetsu Jonin. The Tokubetsu Jonin is the one who regularly feeds him the food. But today it was a new Tokubetsu. Of course he had to control his murderous side, the one known as the Insane Sage. As the Five Kage's unsealed it, the Jonin quickly gave him his food and water, smiling, not a fake smile. The last Tokubetsu had always give him fake smiles. Bourei quickly thanked him, and the Jonin said bye while leaving the cell. The Kage resealed the cell when the Jonin got out, which Bourei also thanked them for. They left after that, but the Jonin didn't. The Jonin chatted with him for a some time, while Bourei chomped and gulped down his food and water. The food he had gotten was steak, potatoes, and instant ramen. He enjoyed, while the Jonin had the same thing on his plate, except he had soda instead. After they finished their meals, the Jonin had to leave for an important mission. He had always wanted to talk to someone else, someone who could understand, but the only one who had done that in his past was hi sensei. But he thought that this Jonin could do the same. But inside, he didn't want to expose the Jonin to the murderous side, to his killing intent. The Insane Sage would surely kill him. Take over his body, and complete murder him, and then escape. He was then horrified by this, and nearly let the Insane Sage emerge. But he quickly calmed down and didn't let the killing intent take over. He then waited like usual In his boring cell. He then fell asleep, with one of his most feared nightmare's coming back. His Sensei dying. In thia second round of attacks, Karura's team sent a flurry of both shuriken and kunai at the defector who just barely managed to deflect them all, hindered by his racing heart and his unfocused mind consumed with fear. Before the defector was able to prepare himself for the next wave of attacks, Karura's team suddenly appeared around him and attacked, one using a sword, another using a kunai and Karura herself using only a single punch from behind, aimed at his head but the punch was weighed specifically putting the weight on her right arm just enough to maximize the power without making her lose her balance while allowing her to quickly and easily shift her body for a powerful kick however, it wasn't necessary, the defector couldn't even stop Karura's attack and took the full brunt of the blow, knocking him unconscious as he blocked the attacks from the rest of Karura's team. He went down like a rock and Karura sighed, wondering how a weakling like this ever got his hands on such sensitive information. She told the foolish elders she didn't need help but like always, they never listened when it came to these matters. Karura turned around and crossed her arms across her chest and walked away annoyed, leaving her teammates to deal with the body as she sulked. It only took them a couple of minutes to deal with the traitor's body, a brief period of silence between the three of them before the captain turned to her called for her to get to leave. Karura, still bitter from wasting her time with such a useless prey and having to be on a team to kill him no less walked over to the others and the three of them turned back towards the village and started back at a moderate pace and despite her bad mood, Karura maintained her position in the formation. Back in his cell, the Kage come back to unseal his cell. It seems as if their chakra goes down when they unseal it. It seems that they also get really tired. He wonders how they deal with the stress of doing this everyday. After they unseal it, the Jonin comes in with Steak and Potatoes, with water. The Jonin also eats the same thing, with soda. They started chatting like yesterday, but a different topic. They talk for a long time. But the Jonin didn't leave this time. The Jonin finishes, and they then say their goodbyes, while the Jonin leaves. After the jonin accidentally absorbed some of the chakra of the Kage, his arms and legs explode with the chakra, leaving holes on his arms and legs, also destroying the cell and all the seals. The Insane Sage takes over his body, and uses Piston Fist to blow the Jonin away. He then runs out and sees the little ANBU group. The Insane Sage goes back and allows Bourei to use his body correctly, but because of the power surge, the Cursed Seal of Earth activates, and it spreads on Bourei's body in stage one. He senses the urge to fight them, but doesn't really want to. He wonders his choice, and then gets into a fighting stance. As Karura and her team approaches the prison, they hear a loud noise, startling them and slow their approach to stop in front of the prison and check it out but before they reached the jail, they saw a figure dressed like a prisoner exit the building. All three of them wondered how a prisoner would be roaming around since the prison is high security when they saw his body change, becoming covered in an odd black pattern which they instantly recognized as the curse mark of Orochimaru, something they thought has been gone since before the Fourth Shinobi War. Each of them had heard about a prisoner who was so dangerous because of his kekkei genkai who also had the earth curse mark of Orochimaru that he was sealed away in a cell designed by the Kage themselves but they thought it was just a rumor that is, until now. As much as they wanted to just go home and forget they ever saw him, it was their duty to deal with dangerous shinobi and by the look of him, they could tell he wouldn't just let them go on their way. Minutes later, the three of them landed about sixty meters away from the prisoner, ready to react at a moment's notice. The team's leader stepped forward a meter and addressed the prisoner. "What are you doing out here prisoner, you should be back in your cell? And what was that loud noise a few minutes ago? It's not something you normally hear in a prison." While he spoke, Karura got the feeling that her normal skills with Water Release will probably not be enough and she would have to use her secret art in front of her comrades and create an expression of annoyance on her face hidden that is by her mask. Her teammates on the other hand have deadly serious looks on their hidden faces and despite their calm demeanor, are actually quite nervous. Bourei jumps down and looks at the ANBU that stand before his might "Get out of my way, or you will surely die by the Insane Sage's will. Trust me, none of you want to fight me when I use my kekkei genkai. The Insane Sage starts to take control, and as he does this, Bourei makes up his mind and charges at the little group of ANBU. However, the hunter ninja team was not afraid of the crazy shinobi before them, they had faced many shinobi of great skill before and always came out on top as obvious by how they are still alive. So when the prisoner charged, two of the team scattered while Karura remained where she was, countering with Water Release: Wild Water Wave but as soon as that was released, a thick fog covered the area, reducing visibility to near zero. Then came the final part of the combo, kunai and shuriken from the east and west came flying at the prisoner. However, this combo isn't particularly difficult for high level shinobi to deal with rather, it's meant to wear them down. As the shuriken and kunai cam from each direction, he uses Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet to knock out a whole row of them, and then grabs out his own kunai and blocks other kunai, but gets hit with few shuriken, but as more come his way he blocks them, and then grabs a kunai with his left hand, making him bleed, but he's already bleeding all over, after this he used Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere to shoot bullets made of wind to shoot through the water and straught towards Karura. He then jumps back and tries to find the other ANBU "Dangit, get me out of this think fog!" he yells as he looks around for them. As he jumped back to find her teammates, Karura smiled, this guy was obviously not experienced with real combat, especially not against skilled shinobi such as the hunter ninja and she thought for a moment that she wouldn't even have to resort to using her secret skills. This whole thought process happened within seconds as the wind bullet shot quickly towards her but she wasted no further time in her and quickly jumped out of the way with minimum noise. She knew that he had been hit, she could hear the thud as they impacted however, the wounds were superficial at best and wouldn't cause him to die from a lack of blood unless he had far more wounds. Her teammates knew this as well and all three of them were surprised that the shuriken hit him at all, not because of the inaccuracy of the throw but rather it's rare for them to actually hit as it's simple and easy to dodge. But they couldn't afford to overthink it and waste time so they began the next phase of their attack. A static messsage was relayed over their radios and the next phase began. The three knelt down, each facing a slightly different angle in the direction of Borei and attacked in sequence. First came the water bullet from the east which was aimed directly at the prisoner then as that attack got close, the second water bullet from the west appeared aimed upwards, ensuring he would be hit if he jumped and finally came Karura's attacks. The water bullet from her position in the south, leaving only the north to the prison open for him to go. As he heard the dripping of the water bullets, he knew they were coming, so he went north west, going the left direction and at the sound of bulging water, he pinpointed where Karura was and uses the and shoots at the direction he pinpointed, and after that, he runs at another pinpointed spot with a kunai, and throws it at the new spot. After that he tries to sense for the other opponent. "Don't, play games. There's already enough of that. Don't make me fight for real..." Karura countered with Water Release: Wild Water Wave, putting out the fire though as the prisoner was already on the move by the time the water reached where he was, it just disappated. Meanwhile. the kunai and shuriken didn't hit their target as the hunter ninja saw their enemy coming and moves moments before it was thrown rather than wasting shuriken or kunai or chakra countering it. Instead, they created water clones, forming a perfect circle along with Karura around the insane prisoner. Karura's team with Karura the exception threw another round of kunai and shuriken at the enemy, forcing him to either go forward towards Karura's position or upwards while being ready to act for the next part of the plan. However, Karura didn't get the signal for the plan and it was only after the attack started that she realized what they were doing, causing her to rush to get ready for her part. Bourei rushes towards Karura already coming in with a powerful punch. As he is doing this however, those as tactical as ANBU should know that he is not trying, and merely only using a fake-out tactic to go onto stage two of his plan. "DIE!" But tired of messing around with the insane prisoner, Karura used Secret Technique: Mist Rain to make him unable to use ninjutsu then from each of the hunter ninja's positions, the Water Release: Water Whip came at him, in an attempt to hold him still for one final jutsu. The whips quickly wrapped around the bipolar prisoner and with one hand, the leader of the team used Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with maximum power to subdue him. Karura however, wasn't sure that was going to do the trick and prepared herself mentally to do what she had to do in order to win this battle. She grabbed the hilt of her sword with one hand tensely as she waited for the bullet to hit. Most of the time, the technique would certainly mean victory for the team but something nagged at her, she sensed something different about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She felt like she's sensed something similar if not remotely similar before but it was a faint feeling. And just for a moment, her concentration slipped though not having an effect on either the water whip or the mist rain, she thought about the feeling and tried to figure out what it was. Category:Role Play Category:Examination Role Play